Curiosity Kills
by author musiman
Summary: S rated mission: mencari tahu identitas pacar baru Shikamaru. Selain ampuh untuk memata-matai lawan, Shintenshin no Jutsu juga bisa diaplikasikan pada kawan. /ShikaIno/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**.: Curiosity Kills :.**

.

.

.

Tipikal Minggu pagi di Konohagakure tak lepas dari warna matahari yang kuning pucat, kehangatan yang mengisi udara, dan kesibukan di pusat-pusat perbelanjaan. Di hari Minggu, toko bunga Yamanaka juga tidak pernah sepi.

Bahkan di hari Minggu, Ino akan bangun sebelum matahari sempat mengintip dari tepi cakrawala. Rutinitas di hari libur memang yang paling dia nikmati. Setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya, dia akan mandi dengan air dingin yang membangunkan setiap sel tubuhnya. Yang menyenangkan dari hari libur, adalah dia bisa mengenakan baju hariannya yang _simple_ dan nyaman (tapi tetap _fashionable_, itu hukumnya wajib). Setelah mengikat rambut pirangnya yang panjang dalam bentuk _ponytail_, Ino akan mengisi _shift_-nya menjaga toko bunga keluarga.

Saat itu musim semi. Bunga-bunga yang mekar sepenuhnya di halaman belakang rumah selalu jadi pemandangan favorit Ino. Musim semi, selain berarti panen, juga merupakan saat dimana para pembeli bunga sedang gencar-gencarnya.

Kediaman Yamanaka yang terletak di pusat kegiatan desa membuat Ino selalu terlibat dalam kesibukan di dalamnya. Terutama di Minggu pagi, suara sahut-menyahut akan terdengar bahkan sampai ke kamar tidur Ino. Halaman depan rumahnya akan terasa lebih sempit, toko bunganya akan kebanjiran pembeli.

Hari ini, Ino kedatangan pengunjung yang tak lain adalah tutor teman karibnya, Sakura. Ino dapat mengenalinya dengan mudah hanya dengan melihat rambut peraknya yang berantakan. Kakashi melepaskan setelan jounin-nya dan mengenakan baju santai.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Ketika Kakashi mendekat, Ino bisa mencium bau cologne yang kuat.

"Mau kemana nih?"

"Ahaha, hanya berjalan-jalan." Kakashi menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sama siapa?" Jiwa penggosipnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Ah... sama siapa ya?"

Kalau Kakashi mengelak, berarti memang benar kencan.

"Ya sudah, mau beli bunga apa buat..." Ino mengacungkan kelingkingnya, senyum jahilnya bikin Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan.

Hatake Kakashi paling payah dalam menentukan.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa bunga." Sejauh pengetahuan yang dimiliki Kakashi, mawar merah berarti cinta. "Ambilkan apa saja yang menurutmu pantas."

Ino terbiasa dengan jawaban itu. Hampir semua pelanggannya memang tak punya pengetahuan tentang bahasa bunga. Inilah mengapa dia dibutuhkan.

"Aku ambilkan bunga kamelia merah... untuk cinta yang baru."

Kakashi menerima buket bunga yang telah dirangkai Ino. Maskernya menutupi pipinya yang merona. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen lalu bergegas tanpa berkata apapun selain ucapan terimakasih.

Pelanggan selanjutnya yang singgah adalah laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi dan gel rambut. Sabtu malam dan Minggu pagi memang jadi waktu paling ideal untuk kencan, Ino tidak bisa memprotes meskipun sedikit merasa iri. Lalu ada seorang nenek yang meminta sebuket untuk makam suaminya, suami yang membeli untuk ulang tahun istrinya, dan pembeli lain yang menolak memberi alasan dan memilih bunganya sendiri tanpa meminta pertimbangan Ino.

Ino telah melakukan pekerjaan ini untuk sekian lama tapi belum pernah merasa bosan.

Matahari telah meluncur, menyorot tepat di atas kepala orang-orang di pusat perbelanjaan yang tidak gentar meskipun temperatur begitu menyiksa. Siang itu, Ino kedatangan pengunjung yang lebih mengejutkan dari Kakashi yang memakai cologne.

"_Konnichiwa_." Ino menyapa ramah sebelum menyadari identitas tamunya. "Shikamaru?"

"Oi." Shikamaru mengangguk ke arahnya, rambut diikat tinggi membentuk buah nanas dan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kau baru bangun tidur ya?" Ino bahkan tak yakin dia menyempatkan diri untuk mandi sebelum datang kemari.

"Aku lelah sekali." Dia menguap keras.

"Dasar. Itu pasti kau kebanyakan tidur, _baka_." Tapi Shikamaru sudah kebal terhadap omelan perempuan. Ibunya, Tsunade, Ino. "Kalau begitu ngapain kau ke sini?"

Ino sudah terbiasa dengan kunjungan mendadak Shikamaru. Ino telah mengenalnya begitu lama, dia bahkan tidak memperlakukan Shikamaru sebagai tamu lagi. Shikamaru akan datang untuk memberitahunya jika Team 10 mendapat misi, Shikamaru akan datang ketika Bibi Yoshino punya kue kering yang ingin dibaginya kepada keluarga Yamanaka, Shikamaru akan datang ketika ayahnya terlalu malas untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada ayah Ino.

"Aku ingin beli... eh..." Shikamaru memandang ke sekeliling. "Bunga apa yang berarti cinta?"

Shikamaru tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, itu yang Ino takutkan.

"KAU PUNYA PACAR?!"

Suara Ino yang beresonansi tinggi dan punya potensi untuk menggetarkan bumi tempat mereka berpijak, bikin Shikamaru mengernyit risih, semakin yakin pada kesimpulan bahwa perempuan pada umumnya nggak bisa nyantai.

"Diam, bodoh." Shikamaru mengabaikan ekspresi Ino yang merupakan campuran dari kengerian, keterkejutan, dan tanda tanya besar.

"Shi-shikamaru, kau tumbuh dewasa dengan sangat cepat..." Ino mengatakannya seperti seorang ibu yang mendapati anak perempuannya mengalami menstruasi untuk pertama kali.

"Kau bicara apa sih, sudah berikan saja padaku bunganya, aku harus buru-buru."

Ino masih sangsi dan tak henti-hentinya diliputi rasa kehilangan yang janggal. Dia merasakan hasrat untuk tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Perempuan mana yang betah dengan Shikamaru? Ternyata ada perempuan seperti itu di dunia.

"Kau ingin mawar? Anyelir?" tanya Ino masih berusaha membaca mata Shikamaru yang memancarkan entusiasme sebanyak... nihil.

"Apa saja. Mawar." Shikamaru lebih suka menggunakan otaknya untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna.

Ino masih ingin menanyakan banyak hal, tapi Shikamaru sepertinya tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Cowok itu menguap lagi, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas. Ino merangkai mawar merah untuk pembelinya yang paling nyentrik, bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa manusia seperti itu jatuh cinta.

Ino belum pernah melihat Shikamaru tertarik pada apapun selain shogi. Juga, Shikamaru selalu menyatakan pendapatnya secara terang-terangan bahwa perempuan itu merepotkan dan dia enggan dilibatkan dengan mereka kalau memang tidak perlu. Pacar akan jadi prioritas terakhir baginya.

Perempuan yang bakal menerima buket mawar merah ini pastilah seorang yang istimewa. Menarik, pastinya, karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru dari awan-awan yang berarak dan shogi. Tidak merepotkan, nggak bawel seperti Bibi Yoshino, tak akan mengkritik sifat malas Shikamaru dengan kejam seperti yang biasa Ino lakukan.

"Ini." Ino menyerahkannya, untuk beberapa alasan dengan setengah hati.

"Hm, _arigatou_. Gratis kan."

Meskipun iya, Ino tetap kesulitan menahan keinginan untuk menyumpal mulut Shikamaru dengan tanaman beracun yang berjejer dalam pot di sampingnya.

•••

Ide muncul di kepala Ino seperti kembang api yang meledak di festival tahun baru.

Merepotkan, tapi patut dicoba.

Maka siang itu Ino bergegas ke kediaman Akimichi, tangan penuh dengan makanan-makanan ringan yang jadi oleh-oleh wajib jika ingin berkunjung ke sana.

"Chouji~" Memanggil nama teman masa kecilnya, Ino menunggu di depan pintu.

Sosok tubuh bongsor muncul dari balik pintu. "Ah, Ino." Ah, makanan.

"Chouji~ aku datang bawa ini." Keripik kentang, dan banyak lagi.

"Ino, kau baik sekali." Senyum manis Chouji hanya bertahan selama dua detik. "Mau apa?"

"Eh... apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumah teman~"

Chouji menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. "Hm. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Meraup bungkusan-bungkusan di tangan Ino, Chouji berbalik sebelum Ino sempat berbuat apapun.

Atau begitulah menurutnya.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Terlambat sudah.

Satu hal yang dibenci Ino dari merasuki tubuh orang lain, adalah meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa penghuni. Ketika dia membuka mata dan mendapati perutnya buncit serta tubuhnya yang terasa lima kali lebih berat, Ino melihat tubuh seorang gadis berambut pirang tergeletak di halaman depan kediaman Akimichi.

Memastikan dia hanya seorang diri, Ino menyeret tubuhnya sendiri masuk. Ino begitu hafal dengan tata letak rumah Chouji. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan di tangan Chouji yang kekar. Dengan sigap dia menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar Chouji, menguncinya aman dan mengendap-endap pergi sebelum paman Chouza memergoki anaknya membawa tubuh seorang gadis yang pingsan ke dalam kamarnya.

Misi dimulai dari kediaman keluarga Nara. Ino telah menyisakan beberapa jam sebelum memulai aksinya, karena dia tahu pasti Shikamaru langsung menemui gadis misteriusnya segera setelah membeli bunga di toko bunga keluarganya (dan dia sangat berharap Shikamaru menyempatkan diri untuk mandi sebelum itu). Sekarang sudah sore, matahari telah tergelincir dan suhu udara turun drastis dibandingkan dengan siang tadi.

"Shikamaru!" panggilnya dengan suara berat Chouji dari depan pintu kediaman Nara.

Shikamaru muncul ketika pintu dibuka, terlihat berantakan, tapi jelas sudah mandi.

"Chouji? Ada apa?"

Shikamaru selalu bersikap lebih ramah terhadap Chouji, hal itu wajar mengingat watak Chouji yang lembut dan sejarah mereka yang telah berteman sejak kanak-kanak, tapi Ino akan selalu merasa iri.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Yakiniku Q?" Ino berusaha menekan volume suaranya. Dia tidak bisa menampakkan sifat sanguinisnya dalam penyamaran.

"Sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mengajak Ino?"

"Dia bilang dia mau menghindari makanan berlemak, diet katanya." Ino memang pintar berimprovisasi.

"Perempuan," cibir Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu ayo."

"Kau tidak izin dulu ke Paman Shikaku?" Ino melongok, berusaha mengintip dari bahu Shikamaru jika Paman Shikaku ada di dalam.

"Mereka tidak akan sadar kalau aku pergi." Shikamaru memutar kenop pintu, menutupnya rapat.

Ino meringis, berjalan di samping Shikamaru yang kini lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

Yakiniku Q selalu ramai, khusus di hari Minggu tempat itu menjadi sangat ramai. Pelayan yang berjalan ke sana kemari mengantar pesanan terlihat lelah karena malam telah menjelang, desis api pembakaran jadi musik utama, restoran dipenuhi pelanggan yang mengobrol santai sembari menikmati hidangan.

Ino memesan menu kesukaan Chouji yang tinggi kalori. Shikamaru memilih menu andalan Yakiniku Q.

"Kuharap mereka cepat menyajikannya, aku sudah lapar sekali." Ino berusaha menghayati perannya.

Shikamaru mendengus, senyum miringnya jadi ciri khas. "Kau ini, selain makanan apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau sendiri main shogi terus."

Shikamaru bertopang dagu, menatap ke pemandangan di luar jendela, pandangannya yang kosong jadi tanda bahwa imajinasinya sedang berkelana.

"Kau pernah memperhatikan kalau awan itu sebenarnya menarik?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Ino mendengus. "Hanya kau yang punya pikiran seperti itu."

"Tidak, sungguh." Shikamaru menunjuk ke langit cerah di luar. Awan bergerak malas di atas. "Mereka sepertinya diam saja, tapi tahu-tahu mereka sudah pindah entah kemana."

Ino jadi teringat akan pribadi Shikamaru sendiri. Dia terlihat malas, statis, tidak menginginkan kemajuan, tidak mengeluhkan jalan hidupnya yang membosankan. Meski begitu, tanpa ada yang menyadari, tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di depan yang lain. Dia sudah menjadi jounin sekarang, Ino merasa Shikamaru tidak akan pernah bisa dikejar. Itu pasti erat hubungannya dengan skor IQ-nya yang luar biasa.

"Kau suka memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu ya." Terkadang itulah yang jadi kelebihan Shikamaru. Itu juga yang membuat Ino suka mendengarkannya bicara. Shikamaru punya pendapat sendiri terhadap dunia.

"Aku jadi teringat Asuma-sensei."

Pikirannya tenggelam dalam memori. Ino tidak menjawab, terhanyut dalam angannya sendiri.

"Kau masih suka merokok?"

Shikamaru berpikir sebentar. "Hanya ketika mengunjungi makamnya."

Laki-laki kadang suka mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri. Selain itu, Shikamaru hanya merokok ketika dia ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Ino menghormati kenangan gurunya tapi benci Shikamaru yang pemurung.

"Ramai sekali," keluh Shikamaru.

"Wajar saja, hari ini hari Minggu."

"Dimana-mana penuh sesak, jalan di depan rumah Ino tadi ramai sekali."

Jantungnya mencelos. "Kau ke rumah Ino tadi?"

"Ah, ya." Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Seseorang menyuruhku membeli bunga untuknya."

Pesanan mereka datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Selamat menikmati." Pelayan itu berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Ah, kelihatannya enak sekali." Shikamaru mengamati yakinikunya dengan tak sabar.

Ino sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yakiniku saat ini. "Kau membelikan bunga untuk siapa?" Dia berusaha agar tak terdengar putus asa.

"Eh?" Fokusnya berganti ke mata sipit Chouji. "Kau tahu lah. Perempuan kalau tidak diberi hadiah pasti nyerocos."

"Aku tak tahu kau punya pacar." Ino harap Chouji memang belum diberitahu.

"Aku memang tidak punya." Shikamaru mengunyah daging pertamanya. "Aku menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang dengan membeli bunga itu."

"Siapa?"

"Ayahku."

Ino belum sempat menyentuh dagingnya. Seringkali, Shikamaru suka menjelaskan situasi dengan caranya sendiri yang sulit dimengerti. Pemilihan kosa katanya kadang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Mungkin seperti sekarang ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun perkawinan kedua orang tuaku. Ayahku hampir saja lupa. Dia menyuruhku membeli bunga selagi dia membelikan kado."

Ino seringkali merasa bodoh ketika bicara dengan Shikamaru. Saat ini, dia merasa seperti idiot.

"Itu... untuk ibumu?" Suara Chouji terdengar serak karena tenggorokannya kering.

"Menurutmu itu untuk siapa?" Shikamaru mendongak menatap wajah Chouji yang berubah merah. "Ino?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu itu kau, dimana tubuhmu?"

Ino sedang mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya dia meneruskan sandiwaranya.

"Kau bicara dengan nada arogan, sama sekali tidak menyentuh dagingmu, dan berkali-kali membenarkan tatanan rambutmu. Kau pikir Chouji akan bertingkah seperti itu?" Shikamaru tersenyum puas. "Kau harus memperbaiki aktingmu."

Ino mengutuk Shikamaru dan otaknya yang cemerlang.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Salah sendiri kau sok misterius tadi pagi!"

Ino mengerucutkan bibir, tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. Ino yang ngambek tidak menghentikannya untuk menikmati yakiniku. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan tertarik."

"Tapi kan..."

"Kau segitunya ingin tahu ya?"

"Kupikir kau benar-benar punya pacar! Makanya aku penasaran!"

Kalau Ino sedang kesal, Shikamaru akan tetap mengajaknya bicara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan Shikamaru, Ino tidak akan bisa bertahan marah lebih dari lima menit. Dia akan kembali ke dirinya yang cerewet.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya pacar?"

"Kau kan Shikamaru! Kau benci perempuan!"

Shikamaru menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Tidak semua perempuan. Hanya yang bawel saja."

"_Well_, aku juga alergi sama cowok yang jarang mandi!"

Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil. "Habiskan makananmu, kita kembalikan Chouji ke tubuhnya."

Tapi Ino telah benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya.

Ino menolak untuk menelan lebih dari dua potong daging, melimpahkannya menjadi tanggung jawab Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang kekenyangan oleh menunya sendiri, menyodorkan logika sederhana kepada Ino.

"Kalau kau makan sebanyak-banyaknya sekarang, lemaknya akan menumpuk di tubuh Chouji, bukan tubuhmu."

"Aku memang tidak ingin makan!"

Setelah menyelesaikan hidangan, mereka melewati jalan memutar menuju kediaman Akimichi. Ino tidak banyak bicara dan masih mengerutkan bibirnya.

Shikamaru merasa pilihan terbaik adalah dengan memulai pembicaraan.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir dengan merasuki tubuh Chouji, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

Ino mulai mempertanyakan alasannya sejak awal.

"Entahlah. Kalian kan berteman akrab. Kau akan menceritakan rahasiamu pada sahabatmu kan?"

"Jadi kau merasa aku tak menganggapmu sebagai sahabat?"

Ino berdecak kesal. "Kau tahu maksudku!"

Ino memukul bahu Shikamaru pelan. Biasanya, itu hanya sebuah pukulan yang sama sekali tidak membahayakan, tapi dengan tubuh Chouji, kekuatannya jadi berlipat ganda.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru mengeluh, mengelus lengannya pelan. "Dasar. _Mendokusai_."

Ino hanya berjalan dalam diam, mengacuhkan Shikamaru yang merintih kesakitan di sampingnya.

"Oi, sudahlah." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Chouji yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari telinganya. "Kau sahabatku juga, kalau aku punya pacar, aku janji kau akan jadi orang pertama yang tahu."

"Lupakan saja." Ino membuang muka.

"Aku serius kok."

"_Baka_."

Shikamaru terkekeh. Ino menoleh ketika merasakan lengan Shikamaru melingkari pinggang Chouji yang lebar.

"S-shikamaru! Apaan sih!"

"Hm... menyenangkan sekali ya. Empuk."

"L-lepaskan!"

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, mendongak menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan. "Apa?"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, sebisa mungkin menghindari sepasang iris hitam Shikamaru.

"K-kalau mau meluk, tunggu sampai aku pindah ke tubuhku saja."

Alam bawah sadar Chouji dalam tubuhnya mengeluh, kenapa dia harus terlibat dalam semua ini.

**.: FIN :.**

Hiyaaa~ another ShikaIno! Dari dulu saya selalu mikir, Shintenshin ini jutsu yang keren, bisa berguna buat ngepoin orang. Hahah.

Anyway, review? :3


End file.
